How To Save a Life
by purplepagoda
Summary: There is a terrible accident. What if the girl their world revolves around is lost forever? How will they live... breath without her. Can they save her? What if they can't. Maybe their worst fear has come true.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This takes place just after the end of season 6. _

A mother and a father sat on the street holding their little girl. Holding her broken bloody body. Clinging to her with every fiber of their being. They held her in their arms. They sat there crying waiting for the ambulance. She'd been in an accident, and the ambulance was taking forever. He took her out of her car. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he knew that if these were to be her last moments he'd want to hold her in his arms. He watched her mother cry. And she saw him cry for the first time in her life. They loved each other, through thick and thin. But they had their problems. OH, but how they loved that girl. Either of them would sacrifice their own life in exchange for hers. All he could see was blood, and tears. There was blood everywhere, and the blood had tears in it. How could this have happened? Finally the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. For hours they worked on her. No one would let her family see her. Finally at nearly midnight they were allowed to see her. She wasn't bloody any more. But there were bandages, tubes, and machines every where. He cringed with each beep fearing there might not be another. She was so lifeless, so helpless, so small. Her mother stood next to her and held her hand, but soon the tears came in a flood, and she couldn't bare to look at her little girl anymore. Her little girl, was grown, but she would always be her baby. She turned and buried her face in his shirt. He embraced her and stroked her head. Why couldn't it have been him? He asked himself. He just kept praying. Hoping he wouldn't have to say goodbye. They clung to one another with enough sorrow to fill the whole world over twice. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry," He didn't have to say anything more things between them would work out. He held her tighter. She got closer to his body. If they had been any closer they would have been one."Baby please hold on. Be strong. I'll die without you," Lorelai says truthfully with tears in her eyes. Luke embraces her tightly. Luke and Lorelai had been having problems, but nothing seemed to matter when they were with her. She needed them, and they'd die without her. Neither of them could imagine what it would be like not having her there anymore. Nothing was ever more important than her. Luke knew about Lorelai's indiscretions, but he didn't really care. It was his fault. He had been a fool. All they wanted was for her to be ok. Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter what the cost was. They'd sell their souls if they could just have her back.

Luke breaks the silence. "You need to call your parents... and Christopher,"

"Screw Christopher. He's never been there when it's mattered so why would that change now?"

"Ok,"

"Can you call my parents?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to them, and I need to call Logan,"

"Why would you call him?"

"I think they love each other," she hated to admit it, but it was true.

Luke called the Gilmore's while Lorelai tries to get a hold of Logan.

She stands in the waiting room on her phone. Clearly distressed as she hopes that the never ending ring will turn into an answer.

"Hello?" Logan answers.

"Logan?"

"Yes who is this?"

"It's Lorelai,"

"Lorelai?"

"Look I need you to get on a plane right now,"

"Why?"

"You need to come home. To Rory,"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"There was an accident, please hurry,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Ok,"

"Lorelai, tell her I love her and I'll be there soon,"

"Ok bye,"

"Bye,"

When Lorelai gets off the phone she goes back into the room. Luke is sitting by Rory's side.

"Well?" he asks.

"He's on his way,"

"The Gilmore's will be here in a few minutes,"

Lorelai acknowledges this with a nod as she takes Rory's hand.

"Rory I hope you can hear me. Logan told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll be here soon,"

"Lorelai do you think he really loves her?"

"I don't know. I hope so. If he doesn't I'll kill him,"

A few minutes later Emily and Richard arrive. Richard walks in and silently sits down next to Luke. Lorelai gets up, and is surprised when Emily takes her in her arms to console her. She doesn't let go right away either, which surprises Lorelai. Lorelai gently allows her head to rest on her mother's shoulder. Emily sits down on a couch, and motions for Lorelai to sit down next to her. Lorelai complies.

"Lorelai get some rest, it's ok," Emily begs her.

Lorelai lays her head on Emily's lap. She brushes the hair out of Lorelai's face as she falls asleep. Lorelai falls asleep finally. But wakes up by the time the sun does. When she wakes up she's alone on the couch. Emily is in front of the window staring out. Lorelai looks around and sees Richard, and Luke asleep where they're sitting. She looks over at Rory, and she looks the same. But Logan is sitting next to her holding her hand. He's wide awake as he caresses her hand. There's dead silence in the room, except for the beeping monitors. Reminding them all that her life was hanging in the balance. A phone rings and adds to the collections of beeps. Logan takes the call in the hall.

"Hello?"

"Logan where are you?" his father asks him.

"I'm in Hartford,"

"You're supposed to be in London,"

"Rory's in the hospital,"

"I don't care get back to London,"

"You say that you want me to be a man, but what you really want me to be is a cold, self centered, ass. So basically you just want me to be you,"

"Logan don't take that tone with me. I've given you everything. Get back to London to your job, or lose it,"

"You can take you and your job and shove it. I'm not going to argue about this with you I'm in the hospital. I don't know whether or not she's going to make. You're the one who needs to be a man," Logan hangs up on Mitchum. He thinks to himself that he's made his father angry. But in reality he's made him respect him. All Mitchum had ever wanted was for Logan to be a respectable young man, unlike himself. Logan goes back in as nothing has happened. He goes back and sits down next to Rory. Lorelai gets up and joins her mother. It's clear that no one is going to get much sleep. Lorelai and Emily go back to sleep for a couple hours when the doctor comes in.


	2. Chapter 2

He checks Rory out, writes on his chart and pulls Lorelai aside.

"Well?" Lorelai says in exhaustion. She knew very little about Rory's condition, other than the fact that she was still alive.

"She's stable," he says as if that's satisfactory.

"You're going to have to better than that. I'm sorry but that answer isn't going to get it with me. Ok? I want a real answer," Lorelai demands.

"She has some head trauma, but I don't think it's going to have an impact. She shouldn't have any memory loss. But as far as head trauma goes, you can never be one hundred percent sure. But more than likely she'll just have a nasty scar. She obviously has a broken arm. She also has three bruised ribs, and two broken ribs. One of the ribs punctured her lung, so it'll take a while for her to be able to breath on her own. I mean she'll be able to, but she'll have difficulty reaching full lung capacity. And as far as her being unconscious goes we just have to wait and see..."

"Is she going to wake up?" Lorelai interrupts.

"She should, but there aren't any guarantees,"

"So she may never wake up?"

"It's a possibility that she won't,"

"Do you have any good news for me?"

"Miraculously the baby's fine,"

"Baby? What baby?"

"You didn't know? I just assumed you knew. She's roughly four months along,"

"I didn't know actually. Any way thanks,"

Lorelai walks up to Logan who is still attentively sitting next to Rory.

"Hey can we talk in the hall for a minute?" She asks him.

He half nods, and follows her into the hall.

"What?"

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"About what?"

"About Rory?"

"No,"

"Oh... well,"

"Why is there something I should know?"

"I don't know. You know what can you take me to the apartment. I need a shower, and I want to take a look at Rory's journal's,"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes as soon as I know myself,"

"Ok,"

Lorelai walks back into the room.

"I'm going to have Logan take me to the apartment. I just need some space, and I'd like to take a shower," she announces to the room.

"Ok," Emily says softly.

Logan takes Lorelai to the apartment. Lorelai tosses down her purse on the nearest upright object.

"They're under the bed," he says as he heads toward the closet.

"Ok,"

"Is it ok if I go ahead and take a shower? I figure you want to read her journals right?"

"Yeah that's fine,"

"Help yourself to whatever you need,"

"I just need answers, thank you though,"

"No problem," he says as he walks out of the closet and toward the bathroom.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Logan there's something I've gotta know,"

"What would that be?"

"Do you love her?"

"More than I ever dreamed I could," he answers as he shuts the bathroom door.

Lorelai walks over to Rory's side of the bed. She begins sorting through various notebooks of all sizes and qualities. Luckily for her Rory had always had a habit of writing the start and finish date on the outside each. Finally Lorelai finds the one she's looking for. It's a hard covered solid, sage, green notebook. Lorelai opens to the first entry. The first thing she notices is that it says dear. Rory always just wrote what she felt, not to anyone in particular. She wasn't, after all, Anne Frank. Lorelai looks at the date, she notices that it's dated May Second. Then she continues reading.

_Dear... _(it isn't addressed to anyone in particular)

_Anyway. So today I got a new notebook. Not because I used the last time. Although that's normally the reason. This time it's because I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I guess that's what you could say. This morning before Logan woke up I went to see a doctor. Not for him. For me. I've been feeling kind of crappy lately. I thought that the coffee had finally taken it's toll but I was wrong. The doctor cheerfully informed me that I'm pregnant. I was speechless. All of the big million dollar words I know, and I couldn't get out any. No words at all. Nothing would come. I really don't know what to think. This is so unexpected. I haven't told Logan yet. I'm not sure that I'm going to... for a while anyway. He's going off to London next week. I don't want to complicate things. I feel happy I guess. About the baby. I didn't think that I would. I mean I never thought I wanted kids. But when the doctor told me that I was pregnant I felt ecstatic. I mean after the scared out of my mind feeling had momentarily passed. I want to talk to mom. But I'm not going to. Not yet. I need to sort things out in my head first. That's what happened today. So kid I guess this notebook is for you. _

Lorelai was almost brought to tears by this, but she decides to continue reading. The next entry is from the following week.

_Dear baby,_

_Logan left for London today. I wanted to tell Logan, but I didn't. Well I guess you'll know him as dad, or daddy or something like that. I hope so anyway. He's a good guy. I just don't know how he'll feel about parenthood. I don't think I'm going to tell him until he comes home for Thanksgiving. By then I'll be so big that he'll have to notice if I don't tell him. I mean after all you're due on the second of January. I hope that you're healthy. And just for you I stopped drinking coffee. I did get your message that you don't like coffee. I realized that the other morning when I wound up in the bathroom after drinking it. You're grandmother will be very disappointed if you don't like coffee. Hopefully by the time you come out of the womb you will. Because she'll probably put it in your bottle right off the bat. So if you don't like it you'll have to pretend you do. Speaking of your grandmother I haven't told her about you yet. I will though. I think when I find out what you are I'll tell her. I know that you're a baby. What I mean is when I find out whether you're a boy or a girl. It doesn't matter to me. But I have a feeling that you're a girl. In which case naming you will be easy. You'll be Lorelai of course. _

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Lorelai is crying by this point, but she turns the page and continues to read. This time the date reads July 23rd.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear baby,  
__Today I went to the doctor. I got to see you for the first time. He said that he's surprised I'm not showing yet since you're abnormally large. Don't worry it's not your fault. __I'm pretty sure that it's your grandmother's. I'm sure it's not your fault because all I want to eat is fruit. Oh yeah I found out that you're definitely a girl. I'm so excited to get to meet you little Lorelai. I hope you don't mind being named Lorelai Grace. I plan on calling you Gracie. Chances are the way our genes are that you won't be graceful. I think it's time that we tell your daddy, and grandmother. I'm going to go to tell your grandmother in person. Afterwards I'm going to call your daddy, and tell him. I really hope that neither of them freak out. I'm not really worried about telling them. I have to tell my grandparents about you as well. That will certainly be fun. You're great-grandmother has been known to be slightly over dramatic. Gotta go.  
__Love you,  
__Mommy_

Logan comes out of the bathroom as Lorelai finishes reading.

"Hey Logan there's something you need to know,"

"What would that be?"

"Rory was... is pregnant,"

"What?"

"She found out that she was pregnant a week before you left for London,"

"Did you know?"

"Not until the doctor told me. But I would have known if she had made it to the house. And you would have known soon after,"

"So what... how..."

"It's a little girl. She's due the second of January,"

"Lorelai what if she doesn't wake up?" he asks as he looks as if he might cry.

"I don't know,"

"I don't know how to raise a kid,"

"Don't worry you'll figure it out,"

"How?"

"I don't know, but you will. Do you think I knew anything about raising a kid before I had Rory?"

"You were sixteen,"

"Exactly. And I was scared out of my mind. They handed me this fragile little girl, and expected me to take care of her. I thought that I'd do horribly. But I think she turned out ok,"

"What if she doesn't wake up Lorelai?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there,"

"But what if something happens after the baby,"

"We'll deal with it then. I'm here with you every step of the way,"

"I'm going to have a baby. Wow this is wow,"


	4. Chapter 4

Time slowly past, but somehow each day Rory would manage to hang on. They began to come together as a family. One big family. The hole thing had made even stone cold Emily more compassionate. Everyday as they took their turns sitting with her they'd talk and become closer. Logan, and Luke were finally excepted as members of the Gilmore clan. Emily came to a valid conclusion finally that Luke was an extraordinary human being. She'd been able to something she'd never before realized, that though he had his flaws he loved his Gilmore girls with all his heart and would give anything for them. Before they knew it fall had come. It was October, and the leaves were beautiful. Rory was still in a coma, but her stomach was swollen now clearly displaying the fact that someone was in there. Lorelai could lay completely still for hours with her ear on Rory's stomach. She'd just listen to her unborn granddaughter. Though she had yet to meet her in person she could already tell she had a mind of her own.

At first Logan was very apprehensive about becoming a father, and at the prospect of being a single parent, but slowly he was growing excited to meet his daughter. One day Luke was at the diner, Emily, and Richard were at home, and Lorelai had gone out to get food. When she came back she found Logan talking to Rory's stomach.

"Hi princess. I can't wait to meet you. I hope you're like your mommy. I'm can be kind of wild sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Lorelai remarks.

"A lot of the time," he smiles at her as she hands him a bag of food.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Eventually,"

"Logan your father is going to nose around here eventually,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I saw him downstairs trying to find where Rory is,"

"Crap," Logan walks out of the room to intercept his father.

As soon as he steps out and closes the door behind him his father approaches him.

"Hi Logan,"

"Mitchum,"

"I came to see how Rory's doing,"

"She's fine,"

"Can I see her,"

"She's been in her two months and you're just now coming to see her?"

"I've been busy Logan,"

"That's always your excuse. Did it ever occur to you that I might need your support?"

"No,"

"Well I do,"

"Logan I don't often get to tell you this, but son I'm proud of you. You're really becoming an adult,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I proud of you for staying by Rory's side,"

"I don't have a choice,"

"Of course you do,"

"No I don't. I love her, I could never leave her,"

"I see that. May I see her?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something first,"

"What's that?"

"Your going to be a grandfather,"

"She's been lying in a hospital for two months and you've already managed to get another girl pregnant? Logan..."

"No. I haven't. Rory is pregnant,"

"Wasn't the accident really bad?"

"Yeah, but somehow the baby is ok,"

"How far along is she?"

"Six or seven months,"

"Do you..."

"It's a girl,"

"Oh,"

"Come on," he says as he leads Mitchum into the room.

Lorelai sits quietly as Logan and Mitchum talk. Logan proudly shows off the ultrasound pictures of his daughter.

Almost as soon as Mitchum comes he leaves. Leaving Lorelai, and Logan again.

"Lorelai,"

"Huh?"

"Why is it so hard?"

"I don't know,"

"I wish she'd just wake up. I miss her,"

"I know, so do I,"


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas day 2006: Rory was still in a coma and showed no signs of waking up. The added burden of carrying the baby was causing Rory's heart to work harder than it needed to.

At eight in the morning the doctor comes into the room. He finds Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, and Christopher sitting in the room awkwardly staring at each other, the wall, the clock, and at Rory.

"Miss Gilmore how are you today?"

"I've been better," Lorelai answers.

"We've decided that we're going to deliver you daughter's baby today,"

"Oh,"

"When?" Logan questions.

"We're going to take her to the O.R. in a few minutes to prep her,"

"Can I go with her?" Logan asks.

"No. The situation is critical so I don't want any extra people in the room,"

"Ok," he recedes.

"There are risks with the surgery,"

"Like what?" Lorelai questions.

"Excessive bleeding..."

"You're saying that this could kill her?" Lorelai clarifies.

"Yes. It's a definite possibility,"

"It has to be done though right?"

"Unless she wakes up in the next few minutes there is no other way,"

"Ok," Lorelai agrees.

"Do whatever you have to," Logan tells him.

"Please just bring them both back to us," Luke pleads.

"I'll do my best," the doctor promises.

An hour later they find themselves waiting on any word. A nurse comes into the hallway. She wheels an incubator in front of her. She stops in front of them.

"Are you the family of Rory Gilmore?" she asks.

"Yes," Lorelai answers.

She lifts a blanket off the clear incubator. They stare at the tiny creature inside.

"Is she ok?"

"The baby is very healthy,"

They stare at the infant in amazement. She looks around. Logan walks up to the incubator.

"Hi Gracie. I'm your daddy," he says. Her eyes lock on him.

They study the infant with dark hair, and big blue eyes, a spitting image of her mother.

"How is my daughter?" Lorelai asks the nurse.

"They were working on her when I left the room. If you'll excuse me I've got to get her to the nursery to get her checked out," she excuses herself.

"What did she mean they were working on her?" Lorelai poses the question.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Luke begs.

"How can I not? It sounds like something went wrong,"

Suddenly over the loud speaker they hear a voice announce, "Code blue,"

Lorelai looks around. Emily's eyes meet hers. They stare at each other in fear. Christopher asks the question no one wants to hear, "What does that mean?"

"That someone needs resuscitation," Lorelai answers quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that someone has gone into cardiac arrest," Luke clarifies.

Christopher says nothing. Lorelai starts to cry. She gets up, and starts down the hall. Luke follows her. He gently grabs her arm. She spins around, and he pulls her into an embrace. He caresses her hair.

"She's going to be fine," he promises her.

"What if she's not?"

"Lorelai don't go there. She's going to be ok,"

"No she isn't. My baby is dying... my little girl is dying," she sobs.

"Shh!" Luke tells her.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't come in here everyday and see her lying there, and I can't bear to lose her. I can't lose her. Luke I can't lose her, she's my everything,"

"I know. You're not going to lose her,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"Really Luke how?"

"I just do,"

"Why?"

"Because God isn't cruel. He would never take her from you,"

"If God really exists how did she end up here in the first place? It's Christmas. She should be at home with me. We should be opening presents, and getting ready to come see you and torture you. She shouldn't be here... dying,"

"Everything will work out,"

"No it won't. I don't believe that anymore,"

"Yes you do,"

"Luke I'm so drained. I can't handle another blow. I just... I can't,"

"What about Gracie? She's going to need you,"

"She needs her mother. A mother that she's never going to get to know. And her whole life she's going to feel guilty because the day that she was born her mother died. She's going to blame herself. She's never going to be happy. This isn't fair. This isn't right,"

"What do you want me to do Lorelai?"

"Fix it. Bring her back,"

"I can't,"

"Do something!"

"Let's go get some coffee," he suggests.

"I can't go get coffee when my daughter is in there on a table dying,"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be able to turn back time,"

"You can't,"

"I..."

The doctors come through the door. Logan stands up. He goes over to greet the doctor. He talks to the doctor for a few minutes, and then returns to his new family.

"Well?" Lorelai asks impatiently.

"She went into cardiac arrest,"

"She's dead?"

"No. They brought her back. She's ok," he answers.

A look of relief comes over all of their faces.

"The doctor said that in a few minutes their going to bring the baby to the room. They all get out of their seats and follow Logan down the hall to that room. The one that they had been in for months and months. Three minutes later a nurse wheels in a basinet. Logan stares at the baby. He takes a deep breath and says, "You hold her first Lorelai."

"Are you sure?" she questions.

"Positive," he answers.

Lorelai carefully picks the baby up. She cradles the baby in her arms. She stares at the newborn.

"You're beautiful. You look like... Rory," she finishes. The baby stares up at her obliviously with big blue eyes. She adds, "I guess I'm your grandma. I don't know what you're going to call me but... I guess it isn't important."

She looks up and finds Logan staring intensely at his newborn daughter. She grins, and moves over to him. She carefully places the baby in his arms.

"Hi Grace. I'm your... I'm your dad. You're gorgeous. You look like your mommy. You're...," He pauses and the finds the word, "...perfect," he admits.

The baby is passed around the room for everyone to see. Hours later they get to see Rory. She stays in the I.C.U. for days. Finally they move her back to her room. On the first Logan goes home with baby Lorelai Grace. Emily stays with Rory so that Lorelai, and Luke can rest.


End file.
